Rise of the New Red Dragon Emperor
by TrueRising
Summary: Thousands of years have come to pass and it is now the year 9255, a new generation of devils have emerged along with angels and fallen angels. And with these, a new generation of the Red Dragon Emperor has appeared! And he'll spread his legend across the world that he has found himself stranded in. (Powerful OC)


"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**[Ddraig]**

* * *

**Thousands of years have come to pass and it is now the year 9255, a new generation of devils have emerged along with angels and fallen angels. And with these, a new generation of the Red Dragon Emperor has appeared!**

* * *

"Gahh~!"

The voice of a young male could be heard. The voice that had just yelled did, in fact, belong to a young man, who was currently seemingly falling from the sky and was heading straight towards what appeared to be a mountain range of sorts.

For what could be seen, the male appeared to be around the age of fifteen or so. He was seen screaming as he was plummeting towards the ground, he quickly turned his body so he was facing the ground.

"Where the heck am I?" The young man wondered. He shook his head as he then focused, he knew that the current situation needed to be dealt with before he worried about where he was. "Alright, here we go!"

The young man then narrowed his eyes before positioning his legs in a manner that when he made contact with the side of the mountain, he began sliding down the dirty mountainside that had a few rocks sticking out that he had to avoid.

Upon managing to maneuver his way past the rocks and down the mountainside, he arrived at the base of the mountain where a large patch of grass could now be seen underneath his feet where he had landed.

When he did land at the base, he ended up in a crouched position and stayed in such a position for a second before slowly standing up and dusting off his clothes and flicking his hair. "Jeez, talk about a strange way to start my day... Now, where am I?"

Now that the young man could be seen clearly, it could be seen that he had crimson red hair along with golden eyes that were slightly rounded at the sides. His skin was rather fair and his body was rather lean as well.

His attire consisted of a white t-shirt with a black open hooded jacket over the top along with tight black jeans and white running shoes. Finally, there were two belts wrapped around his right leg, along with what appeared to be a black fingerless glove on his left hand that had metal parts attached to the knuckles and the top.

This boy was none other than Ryoken Katazara, the current Red Dragon Emperor of the new generation. He was apart of the Human race, who were considered the weakest, but didn't come far behind at all when it came to evolution.

"Ddraig, do you know where in the world we have found ourselves," Ryoken asked. While it seemed that he was talking to himself, he was actually communicating with the dragon that dwells within his Sacred Gear, known as the Boosted Gear.

Sacred Gears, specifically the Longinus-Class ones, made by the almighty himself which were gifted to the humans. With the Longinus-Class Gears having rumored to be able to kill the gods if trained with properly, the Boosted Gear being one of them.

**[I'm afraid that I do not have any knowledge on the matter]** The deep voice belonging to Ddraig, the dragon that is sealed within the Boosted Gear, stated. **[But, from what I can sense within the atmosphere. The energy is completely foreign to me, we may not be within the same world]**

"World? Do you mean like the Underworld and Heaven?" Ryoken asked in a confused manner. While he knew of the existence of both Heaven and the Underworld, with the angels, and devils, and fallen angels living in them respectively. He had never recalled them having such a strange landscape similar to Earth.

**[That would not be the case] **Ddraig answered. Ryoken began walking towards the forest and entering it as Ddraig continued. **[What I am trying to say is that we may have crossed over into another existence altogether]**

"I see... So, another reality itself, huh?" Ryoken muttered with narrowed eyes as he walked past the trees blocking his way. If what Ddraig said was true, then things were far more complicated then... "Is there a sure-fire method of us returning to ours?"

**[From my knowledge, there isn't] **Ddraig answered. Ryoken clicked his tongue at this, it would seem that they are stuck in this foreign world for the time being. **[It is possible that there exist a method in which we can return within this world]**

"You mean the magical essence that we can feel within the air, right?" Ryoken asked. He heard a grunt of sorts from Ddraig, saying that he was on the right track. "If that's the case, then this world probably is somewhat, or if not, familiar with magic. Which will make things easier, and possibly find a spell of sorts to help us return..."

With that, Ryoken continued his way through the forest before finding himself standing on a path that went through the dense forestry that he was at. He decided to continue his way down the path calmly while also taking small glances to his sides.

* * *

"Ddraig, do you hear that?"

**[I do. Sounds almost like a group of people talking, along with ... a fire?] **Ddraig responded. Ryoken had walked along the path for a around twenty minutes or so, now he was standing still while glancing to his right, towards the dense forest.

"Definitely a fire..." Ryoken muttered. He looked up an above the trees to see a pillar of smoke reaching into the sky, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of it before turning his body towards the right as well. "It seems like there are a group of people there..."

**[Certainly. Then it would be wise of us to explore and find out who they are]** Ddraig suggested. Ryoken nodded his head before putting energy into his legs and sprinting into the forest at inhuman speed as he dodged the trees while doing so.

It took a couple of seconds before he arrived at where the source of the sounds were coming from, Ryoken quickly hid behind a rather think and wide tree before peeking around to see what the source really was.

He blinked before narrowing his eyes when the sight of a campsite of sorts was in front of him, there were logs placed around it, acting as seats. Around them a bit away were small makeshift tents and what appeared to be a small hut made of wood.

What caught his attention the most were the three individuals that sat on the logs, they all appeared to be male and wore ragged cloths that were brown in color. He also noticed that they each carried weapons, them being a sword, an axe, and a bow and arrow.

"Where is our next destination?" One of them asked. The second one then pulled out a map from his back before opening it, he then pointed towards a spot on the map. He then said. "We're going to head to this small village, should be easy pickings."

"Hope they have a decent amount of Luta there, or it'll be a big waste of time." The third one added. Ryoken narrowed his eyes at their conversation before hiding back behind the tree, to make sure that they didn't have a chance to see him.

"From what they're saying, I would assume that they must be bandits or raiders of sorts..." Ryoken muttered. He then looked towards his right arm as a green circle glowed on the top of his hand. "Then let's get to business."

**[Understood] **Ddraig's voice sounded. Ryoken then clenched his right hand before holding it forwards with an open hand as the green circle transformed into a circular jewel that was ingrained into his hand.

It proceeded as red plating began to appear around his arm, along with claw-like additions appearing on his fingers and the plating going up his arm. When the transformation finished after a couple of seconds.

It revealed to be a red gauntlet of sorts that now occupied his arm. It had a green jewel on the top of the hand and two golden spikes that manifested on the arm, it was dragon-like and covered up his hand and the majority of his right arm.

**[Dragon Booster!]**

"Let's get the power going!" Ryoken then clenched his fist before looking towards the bandits as he held his right arm to the right as the green jewel began to glow before stopping a quick second soon afterward.

**[Boost!]**

* * *

Meanwhile, the bandits that were sitting around the campfire were laughing as they were now devising their new plan of attack on the nearby village of the area that they were in. But, this was interrupted when a strange voice called out.

**[Dragon Booster!]**

**[Boost!]**

"What was that?" Bandit 1 asked in confusion. They all looked around in confusion at the sudden strange voice before they all widened their eyes at a glowing green light in the darkness of the forest next to them.

"What in the wor-!" One of the other bandits were going to say when he was interrupted by a blur that rushed past him as he could feel a fist plant intself onto his face, his friends could only gape as the bandit was sent flying into a tree and immediately knocked out unconscious.

"What?! What was that!" Bandit 3 wondered in both shock and confusion. The remaining bandits, the ones that had the sword and the bow both stood up from their sitting positions and held their weapons as they looked around them.

"Whoever you are! You better come out, or things are going to get ugly!" Bandit 1 shouted. Though his small threat really held no power as you could easily hear the worry and anxiety in his voice, there were also traces of fear.

"Really? Trying to intimidate me with such empty words?" A booming voice called out. They both shivered before quickly turning to look at a figure standing behind them about five meters away with both arms held at the sides.

They could only look in fear as they saw the gauntlet on the individual's arm, it was none other than Ryoken. His eyes were no longer golden as they were glowing green as he held a neutral look on his face, you couldn't see his pupils as only the glowing color of green was seen through the darkness along with the jewel on his gauntlet.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Bandit 2 demanded in a quivering voice. Ryoken didn't answer as he just suddenly appeared right in front of the bandit before kneeing him in the stomach before using his gauntlet to knock him out in an instant.

Ryoken tossed the unconscious body away before turning to look at the last bandit, who was holding his sword and shaking before recklessly charging towards Ryoken, who was just calmly watching. "Die, you bastard!"

"..." Ryoken didn't respond to the shout as he just watched as the sword came down towards, but the bandit them could only shake in fear, even more, when Ryoken easily caught the sword with his gauntlet. "Such feeble movements, and sluggish too..."

The bandit could only step back and fall to the ground on his bottom while letting go of his sword, Ryoken then crushed the blade with his gauntlet before dropping the shards of metal to the ground as he approached the bandit.

"St-Stay back, you monster!" The bandit cried in extreme panic. Ryoken just continued walking before disappearing and reappearing behind the bandit before giving a chop to his neck, rendering the man unconscious.

"Too easy..." Ryoken frowned. He didn't know what kind of world he had found himself in, but he had at least hoped it would give him a small amount of challenge, perhaps he just needed to search a bit more... "Now, let's look around."

**[Agreed. We may find ourselves something that could assist us in the near future] **Ddraig agreed. Ryoken nodded his head in agreement before he looked around the place before making his way towards the small makeshift hut.

Upon arriving, he quickly got rid of the gauntlet on his arm before running his hand along the side of the hut. It was made of wood and seemed to be a bit worn out. "Hmm... I would say that this hut has been occupied by them for a rather long time, if this condition of it is anything to say for it..."

Ryoken then decided to enter by pushing aside the curtains that covered the entrance into the hut, he walked in before looking around. The place seemed a bit small as it was probably half the size of a normal teenagers bedroom.

The place was rather dark as he was using the small green circle on his palm to light his way, and from what he could see, the place had two chests, probably the bandit's storage, and a bunch of weapons placed along the walls of the hut.

"What's in here...?" Ryoken wondered. He approached one of the chests before kneeling down and taking hold of a padlock that was used to seal the chest, he gripped it before it cracked before crumbling in his hand.

Ryoken then proceeded to open the chest as it resulted in a creaking sound to go off, he looked inside and narrowed his eyes to take a look at what appeared to be a bunch of books, smaller sized weapons, and other miscellaneous objects.

"Useless... Useless... I wonder what these books are about." Ryoken wondered. He then reached in before taking hold of two books that looked actually readable as he looked at the cover of each of them.

He opened one of them before scanning over its contents, from what he read from it, it seemed to be a book on the basics of the country or land he had found himself on, he could only assume that it was referring to the land he was standing on...

"Let's see, apparantly we're in a world called Tortus." Ryoken read. From what was explained in the book, it was a land that was ruled by three major races, the humans, the demons, and the beastmen. It was a place inhabited by many Kingdoms.

**[Sounds like this world might be around the age of what we would refer to as the middle ages, but with magic being a common thing] **Ddraig stated. Ryoken nodded his head in agreement as he continued to flip through the book, looking for more relevant information.

"So, it seems. Also, this will definitely be useful." Ryoken voiced. He was now on a page that displayed multiple pictures of different looking coins of different colors, there were strange values on the side of them as well. "It seems that the currency of this world is this, what they call Luta."

**[A rather strange system, though understandable. They also seem to range in different values depending on their colors] **Ddraig added. From what they read, the order of the coins from lowest to highest in value was: Blue, Red, Yellow, Purple, Green, White, Black, Silver, and Gold.

"I think I understand the currency system now, each of the coins has its own set value... What about the other chest?" Ryoken then turned his attention to the second chest before breaking the padlock off easily before opening it. "Oh my god..."

Ryoken slightly widened his eyes at what was inside, though he really shouldn't be surprised considering these guys were bandits. Inside the chest were various bags that had coins stashed inside of them, they all varied in colors as some were leaking out.

"I have no idea if this is a lot of what they call Luta, but it certainly looks like a lot," Ryoken stated. He decided, since they were bandits, that he was going to take the coins since it would help him in the future to have some form of cash, he does feel bad for stealing, but these coins were stolen by the bandits as well...

**[Atleast we have a form of currency in this strange world] Ddraig mused. Ryoken nodded as **he agreed that having the money that this world utilized would help them purchase necessities when they find civilization.

"Agreed, I'll just store this in my Dimensional Pocket," Ryoken stated. Ryoken then took off his glove as it revealed a strange ring that was black in color underneath it, there was a small green jewel placed on it as well.

This was a ring that Ryoken himself had created, he utilized magic that allowed for creations of small dimensional pockets, enchanting it onto a ring which would allow him to access a small dimensional pocket for him to store items, it has proven useful many time for him.

The ring then began to glow as he then emptied all of the bags of the coins before the ring began to suck in all the coins from the chest and the ones that were littered on the ground beneath him. As soon as they were all gone, Ryoken placed his glove back on.

"Alright, now that this has been taken care of, time to think of our next move." Ryoken then walked out of the hut before looking around to see that the sky was actually starting to turn day. "Woah, I didn't even notice that it had already gone past night time."

Ryoken then chose to ignore the fact as he then needed to think of what he was going to do next, thinking on it, he then realized something as he looked around. He stopped when he saw the unconscious bodies of the bandits.

Making his way over, he went over to one of them before kneeling down and began to search the person's pockets. "If this is the person, then they should have the map that I saw them using not too long ago..."

Ryoken continued to search before making his way to the right pocket of the bandit, he then reached it before taking out a rolled-up map. He smiled at his find before opening it up to show its contents.

"Alright, it would seem as though the closest city to us is a place called Brooke. It would be ideal for us to quickly make our way over soon." Ryoken stated as he pointed towards the place where they were currently at on the map before tracing his finger along the path to the city.

**[Sounds like a plan, but shouldn't we fly over there so it's faster?] **Ddraig asked. Ryoken just shook his head at this as he rolled the map back up and placed it into his pocket. "It'll cause too much attention to be drawn to us. Plus, I should be able to make it over there in around five minutes with my top speed."

With that, Ryoken put strength into his legs before quickly dashing off into the forest with inhuman speed before heading in the northern direction.

* * *

'Alright! We've finally made it to town!'

Ryoken had stated to Ddraig mentally as he was now slowing down his run as he was fast approaching the entrance to the town, he continued to slow down before he calmly walked into the town as he could see people walking past.

**[It seems that we have assumed correctly, the people here are wearing clothes you usually see in medieval times] **Ddraig stated. Ryoken also noticed the old style of clothing that the individuals around him were wearing and it brought him rather good interest.

'This reminds me quite a bit of those RPG games that I used to play, a medieval setting with the world being full of magic and sorcery, sounds just like them.' Ryoken thought. He was walking past as some people gave him curious looks, he assumed that it was due to his style of clothing, it did seem like an abnormality in this world.

**[I say that we should find a place to rest for the night, then we can think our next move after that] **Ddraig suggested. Ryoken hummed in his mind in agreement before looking around the area to look for anything that might be what he was looking for.

'I suppose asking one of the locals wouldn't hurt.' Ryoken thought. He then saw a man that probably appeared to be in his late fifties or so walking towards his direction, the man had short black hair that was connected to his beard from his sideburns. "Excuse me."

"Hm? Can I help you with something, young man?" The man asked curiously after realizing that Ryoken had called out to him. Ryoken looked up at the taller individual and asked. "I was just wondering if you know of some place that I am able to rent out to stay at?"

"A place to take residence? I believe that there is a rather fine Inn called the Masaka Inn, you are able to rent out a place to stay there. It should be just around the corner." The man stated. Ryoken nodded his head in understanding before the man then asked. "Are you perhaps new to Brooke?"

"That's right, I just got here a few minutes ago actually." Ryoken smiled. The man nodded his head in understanding as he then waved before turning to leave while saying. "Then please enjoy yourself here, safe travels!"

"Thank you!" Ryoken responded as he watched the man walk away. Ryoken then turned towards the street and looked before he began walking, it took only a couple of seconds before he arrived at a building that looked quite similar to the others but did have some differences.

Ryoken sighed in relief that he wouldn't need to ask if it was the inn he was looking for since there was literally a sign at the front of the door that just screamed 'Masaka Inn!'. Ryoken then calmly walked into the place.

When he did, Ryoken immediately realized the building was similar to the inns you would find in RPGs, quite the iconic style for one. There were a bunch of people sitting at wooden tables eating and drinking while he saw a girl at the front desk when he walked in.

From what he could tell, the girl was around his age and had green hair along with hazelish eyes, her skin was a bit tanned and she wore a rather formal outfit, fitting for a person that you would find working at an inn.

"Welcome to the Masaka Inn! How can I help you today?" The girl asked in a polite and energetic tone as Ryoken approached. Ryoken then looked at her before asking. "I would like to a room for around maybe around three nights or so."

"I see, then three nights will be two-hundred Luta." The girl stated. Ryoken nodded in his head before taking off his glove and revealing his ring, it glowed for a second as two coins appeared in his hand, the girl looked surprised by this.

'If I remember correctly, these two green coins should be one-hundred Luta each...' Ryoken thought. If memory serves, then he could remember that the book he read stated that the value for the green coins were a hundred each. "Will this be enough?"

"Y-Yes! I'll get your room sorted out now!"

* * *

After getting his room rented out for the two nights that he would most likely be staying for, he was certainly not going to stay in this town forever. He was now seen walking through the town after getting settled into his room, which was actually quite decent considering the day and age of the world he was in.

'Alright, now I think we need to find some way of making Luta, the amount I have in my Dimension Pocket isn't going to last us forever, despite it being quite a lot.' Ryoken thought as he was walking. True to his words, he was going to need to find a stable way of making himself cash in this world.

**[I doubt that we'll find an occupation that we would usually find our world, we don't even know the types of jobs people do here] **Ddraig added. Ryoken knew that what Ddraig had said was completely accurate, there was no way of knowing what happened here.

'Hold on, if this world is similar to an RPG, then maybe...' Ryoken thought. Ryoken then took out the map from his pocket before looking at the town of Brooke, there was only a small amount of information on it though. 'Yes! I knew it!'

**[Huh? What'd you find?] **Ddraig asked curiously.

'This world is just like those fantasy RPGs! This map is telling me that this town has what you call an Adventurer's Guild!' Ryoken responded mentally. 'It seems as though the place is near around the center of the town.'

**[What is the Adventurer's Guild exactly?] **Ddraig wondered. Ryoken placed the map away as he then started to walk in the direction where he located it at before he responded. 'If the Adventurer's Guild in this world is just like an RPGs, then it's a place where people are able to sign up to become Adventurers, obviously, and are able to take on jobs like taking down monsters and helping people for a reward.'

**[I see, so it's basically a way for people to make cash off of different styles of requests] **Ddraig said simplifying what Ryoken had said. Ryoken then smiled as he quickly made his way to a building that had a plaque at the front that had a picture of a sword on it.

The building itself appeared to be a two-story one as it also had a various number of windows placed on it along with a rounded entrance way. Ryoken smirked before calmly walking towards it and opening the door before walking in.

Ryoken looked around curiously as he entered, the place was rather large as there also appeared to be a rather large board with papers attached to it at one of the ends of the room. Ryoken just walked towards the front desk where there was a woman standing there.

He just ignored some of the stares that the other individuals in the guild were giving him as he was walking, they held no malicion but did start to get on his nerves. "Welcome to the Adventurer's Guild of Brooke! What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to sign up to be an adventurer if you please?" Ryoken requested. The woman smiled at him before looking him in the eyes, she widened her eyes a bit before giving a rather amused look in her eyes that Ryoken didn't notice.

'This young man... he has seen much despite his young age.' The woman had thought. She then took out a piece of paper with a bunch of questions along with black spaces for him to write in. "Please, fill out this sheet."

"Certainly." Ryoken took the pen she gave him before quickly filling in all of the details that the sheet requested, thankfully it didn't ask for anything too sensitive and private that could warrant some suspicion. He then handed it back to her as she nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll have you registered as an adventurer really soon, and also, please take this." She stated. Ryoken blinked when he took what appeared to be a newer and better version of the map he took from the bandits. "This is a map of the city, it should prove some use to you."

"Thank you." Ryoken thanked. He looked at the map as he noticed that it gave some really indepth information about things like shops and other inns, along with the roads and streets of the city and such.

"By the way." Ryoken looked up to looked at the women. "I need to explain to you that you are currently a Blue-ranked adventurer, the more jobs you do, the higher your rank will become as time goes on."

"I see, so a simple system really," Ryoken stated. He then proceeded to place the map into his pocket along with the other one as he then decided to ask. "If it's not a problem, would it be okay for me to take a request on right now?"

"Certainly! Please, take a look on the board and choose one." The woman stated. Ryoken nodded before walking to the board that he had seen while walking in, as soon as he arrived, he scanned over the many requests.

**[Are the humans within this world truly incapable of doing something themselves?] **Ddraig wondered. Ryoken could only agree as some of the requests were truly so simple as finding a lost cloth and other things just as simple.

'While it may seem a bit foolish of them, perhaps there might be a reason for their incapability...?' Ryoken tried to reason, but even he had some doubts. But, maybe there was a reason for them not being able to do it themselves... or maybe they were just useless.

**[A reason?] **Ddraig muttered, but he had some apparent doubt in his voice.

'What about this one?' Ryoken stated. He looked at a specific sheet and noticed that it was a request regarding the extermination of a strange creature that resides within a nearby mountain cave. 'It talks of a strange monster that is said to guard the mountain cave, for whatever reason, and people want it gone.'

**[Sounds interesting, probably the only one that catches my attention really] **Ddraig stated. Ryoken nodded before ripping the paper off the board and walking back to the front desk and placing it on the counter.

"I'd like to take this request on, please," Ryoken asked. The women took the sheet and looked over before giving a smile and nodding her head at him. "Of course, I assume that you'll be heading out now then?"

"That's right, and can you tell me where this cave is located?"

"It's just on the outskirts of the city, south of the city more specifically." The women explained. Ryoken nodded his head before be made his way out of the guild as the women watched him leave with interest.

* * *

Ryoken could currently be seen running at supersonic speeds through the plains as he was nearing a mountain range in the distance, he had left the town around five minutes ago and was making his way towards the cave that the request talked about.

Ryoken continued running until he saw a small cave entrance that was located at the side of the mountain he was closing in on, he slowed down as he found himself standing just in front of the entranceway.

"Alright, this seems to be the place, let's get this done so we can get back," Ryoken said. He then proceeded to walk into the cave as his right hand had the glowing green circle lighting his way while his right hand was placed along the walls as he walked.

The little walk down didn't take too long as Ryoken could see that the cave was starting to become wider, meaning that he was probably nearing a rather large room. It brought him a bit of unease as he had noticed the walls seemed cracked.

This either meant that it had been destroyed multiple times and put back together, or something else entirely. Ryoken then arrived at what appeared to be a large dark room within the cave, a cavern of sorts.

"This heat, this could only mean that another creature is in here..." Ryoken said with narrowed eyes. He glanced around while using the light from his hand to try and have a better look around. "Whatever it is, it must be big."

**[Above you!] **Ddraig's voice called out. Ryoken widened his eyes at his partner's voice before quickly looking up to see a figure jump down towards him, he quickly used his reflexes and rolled out of the way as the figure crashed into the ground as chunks of rock flew everywhere.

"What the heck was that?" Ryoken shouted. He held his hand up towards where the creature was and gasped when he saw that it revealed to be a huge golem of sorts, a rock golem to be exact. It was composed of strong rocks that floated around to form a humanoid form. "A golem maybe?"

**[Perhaps, a decently powerful one to boot] **Ddraig added. Ryoken had to dodge to the side as the golem charged at him while swinging its right arm, Ryoken then held his right arm up as the Boosted Gear formed on it.

**[Dragon Booster!]**

"Let's go, rock face!" Ryoken charged towards the golem as it then swung its arm down at him, Ryoken blocked it by holding his arm horizontally above his head. They were both struggling as both their bodies were shaking from the pressure each of them exerted.

**[Boost!]**

Ryoken's Boosted Gear glowed green on the jewel as he could now be seen starting to push the golem back, their stalemate seemingly about to end. Ryoken widened his eyes when the golem swung its other arm towarsd him at the same time.

Ryoken then had to knock the first arm out of the way before jumping to the side before landing on his feet as the arm struck the ground, Ryoken didn't waste the chance as he ran in an swung his fist at the arm that had just been swung.

This resulted in the arm cracking as it shattered, the golem seemingly stumbling back from the force that the punch had delivered. Ryoken then ran in once again before kicking it across the leg, shattering it as well making the golem fall over.

Ryoken then had to jump back after the golem had quickly swung its still functional arm at him, he just watched as it struggled. He widened his eyes though when the leg and arm both regenerated, but he then smiled. "So, you regenerate yourself, huh? You aren't half bad..."

**[Boost!]**

Ryoken charged towards the golem once again before catching the swung fist that was heading towards him, he then tossed the golem over himself as it landed on its back. "Alright! I need to finish this now!"

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

"This should be enough! Let's finish this!" Ryoken watched as the golem slowly got back up in pain before it turned to look at him, Ryoken smirked before holding his right arm forwards as golden marking appeared along the wrist and back area of the Boosted Gear.

**[Explosion!]**

Ryoken's body then exerted a powerful golden aura that spiked upwards causing the wind to blow everywhere as the golem stepped back a bit due to the force, he then held his Boosted Gear forwards with his hand open.

This resulted in three glowing crimson orbs of energy to appear in front of his open palm, he smirked before holding his arm back in a clenched fist before punching the orbs. The golem widened its hollow eyes as three laser beams fired towards it. "Triple Crimson Laser!"

As soon as they hit it, it was completely engulfed by the power, and not long after, it was completely disinteregrated. As soon as the light stopped, Ryoken smiled as he dropped his Boosted Gear from his stance and looked at his work.

"Thank goodness that's over with."

**[Reset!]**

The announcement had called as he then unequipped his Boosted Gear as his human hand was now revealed once again. Ryoken then blinked when he heard rumbling. "Oh, crud! I used a bit too much power! Gotta get out of here!"

* * *

Upon returning to Brooke, Ryoken had already informed the woman at the front desk of the Adventurer's Guild about his easy defeat of the monster that was protecting the cave, which was most likely probably because it was its home.

He was now returning to the Masaka Inn to turn in for the night, he was honestly feeling exhausted as all he really wanted to do right now was get to his room and get some peaceful sleep and relaxation.

Upon entering into the inn, he just walked but blinked when he saw a group of three in front of him at the front desk in front of the girl that he had asked to give him a room at the inn. She was wearing a maid outfit as she was tending to the group that consisted of a male and two females.

From what he could see, the male had white spiky hair along with wearing a black cloak that had red lining and a large collar. What caught his attention was the mechanical arm that he had, the arm being his left arm.

The girls, from what he could tell, weren't even human. The energy he could sense from them was definitely not human, and from his knowledge of RPGs, the girl that had long blue hair and a rather revealing outfit was what you would call a demi-human.

The other girl, had long blonde hair and was wearing a white long coat of sorts. He couldn't really tell their appearances fully as he was looking at them from the back, so he decided to ignore it since they weren't causing trouble.

"Oh! I see that you've returned!" The girl that helped him rent his room called out. Ryoken just walked up as the three people turned to look at him, he noticed how the girl with golden hair had red eyes along with the same being with the male.

'A Vampire, huh? Didn't expect to see one here.' Ryoken mused in his mind as he walked up next to them and looked at the girl at the reception desk. "I'm just turning in right now, I'm going to head off into my room."

"Certainly!" The girl responded. Ryoken then turned to look at the male and the two he was with as he smiled and held his hand towards the male. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ryoken Katazara. It's a pleasure."

"..." The male stared at him for a second in the eyes as the deep golden pools of Ryoken screamed power and... royalty? He didn't know why, but he did, in fact, accept the gesture soon after. "Same, it's Hajime Nagumo. These two are Yue and Shea."

"It's nice to meet you guys. So, are you guys new to town as well?" Ryoken asked. He noticed how the Vampire was pretty quiet and the demi-human was seemingly energetic but stayed quiet as Nagumo responded.

"That's right, we just arrived not too long ago, we're about to rent a room out for the night," Nagumo answered. Ryoken nodded his head in understanding as he then turned away from them and walked away a bit before looking over his shoulder.

"Then have a good night and see you some other time," Ryoken said before waving slightly as he began walking away towards his room. He could see Nagumo nodding his head once after his statement as he then gave a smile. 'Interesting guy. Also, that Vampire has quite a decent amount of magical energy in her.'

**[Definitely. It is quite the rarity for a Vampire to be born with such an abnormal amount, though there are still some Vampires that we know of that still dwarf her power] **Ddraig stated. Ryoken nodded his head as he entered into his room.

'You mean Alucard? Haven't seen that guy in who knows how long?' Ryoken thought. Ryoken still couldn't get the image of that sadistic bastard out of his mind, the two of them would usually kick each other's asses every now and then.

**[Yeah, that blood bath of Vampire**] Ddraig responded. Ryoken just sighed before plopping himself down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and smiling as he then said.

"Whatever, maybe tomorrow will be interesting..."


End file.
